


After Chamber, Shell's Glow

by SilentRose



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, Just in their off time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still A Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: Military AU - The all girls special forces group known as Afterglow. Follows them onto missions and eventually back to their civilian lives. Watch on as these girls laugh, and love, and learn, and grow, and cry together. Maybe they'll even pull you along for the ride, who knows.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 22





	1. 1st Bullet

_Thmp thmp thmp thmp, thmp thmp thmp_ thmp. Aoba Moca knew those steps. The General was coming, to her bunk no less, so something big must be happening. Setting down her rock magazine she got earlier, she stood up, at attention, hand over her heart, clenched, as was taught to her so long ago as a salute. All while having her trademark dopey smile on her face, eyes drooping. Noticing her, her fellow bunk mates stopped what they were doing and mimicked her stance, staying at attention. They had long since learned not to doubt Moca's ears. She had the best in the squad, and Mitake Ran insisted, the best in the world. While Moca was just barely taller than Ran, at 158cm compared to her 157, Moca liked to talk about it like it was a great deal bigger of a difference. On the outside, Moca was infuriation incarnate. She was an infamous prankster, known through ranks high and low, and often was in some trouble or another. But inside? Past the foremost wall she liked to keep people out with, she was a sensitive, caring, bright young woman who is doing her best to keep her problems a secret from everyone.

Mitake Ran, in a sentence, is fiery. Passionate. Hotheaded, Moca'd say. She would never let anyone talk down to her friends, or let anyone show undue cruelty. She is their little group's leader. But, just like all leaders, she has flaws. She's insecure, she's terrible at hiding her irritation, and she gives in to the whims of Moca very easily, much to Moca's happiness, and her chagrin. Though Ran would never admit it, and quickly and quietly kill anyone who found out, she loved to think her and Moca were Soulmates. They grew up together, they went through the academy with all the same classes, even their parents went to school together! And poor little Ran had a crush on Moca all that time. Moca fake flirting with her all throughout their time together only made Ran suffer more.

Uehara Himari, the shortest of their little ragtag group at 155cm. Bubbly and girly are the easiest ways to describe her. Easily upset, she has trouble dealing with her emotions with any way other than crying, which lead to people making fun of her growing up. The girls have all been together since Kindergarten, so they are essentially family. Once the war is finally over, she plans to open a clothing shop, to be able to sell her designs all over. Making clothes makes her really happy, so much so, that its come down to her designing and making all of their casual clothes, which they wear when not on duty. She, unfortunately (Obviously, to everyone but her and the girl in question), had a crush on Tomoe, her tall, handsome, steamy best friend... Tomoe has always gotten love letters, even through their days in the academy, but has always turned them down. She'd always say the same thing: That she was too busy to focus on love and it wouldn't be fair to the other person, and then thanked them for their interest. It was only after countless hours of grilling on night at a slumber party that they managed to get Tomoe to give the real reason.

_"_**Guys,** **guys, fine I'll tell you. It's 'cause I already have someone I like." **Unbeknownst to Himari, the other three caught the lightning fast glance that Tomoe gave to her.

Udagawa Tomoe, easily the tallest of them all at a staggering 168cm, was the cool girl. She was always the one to come to you if she saw you needed some talkin' straight. Yes, she'd argue, and yell, and probably even glare, but she did it all because she cared. She'd never stoop to calling names, even when sometimes it's justified (I mean, who even decides its a good idea to set a pool on fire?!) While well meaning and loving, Tomoe could tend to be a bit...clueless. Not on "worldy matters" like Tsugumi, or on social situations like Moca, but on romance. Especially on romance where it's focused at her. She has a complex about her height, but hasn't said anything about, being embarrassed of it.

Hazawa Tsugumi. The sweetest girl in the world. Incapable of unprovoked violence, and even in the face of provocation apologizes to those she's hurt or killed. Wears her emotions on her sleeve, and is group mom. Whether is Himari crying to her about Moca bullying her or Ran pulling her aside to complain about Moca...wait, Moca was at a lot of the issues of the complaints given to her. **Geez, that girl needs to behave more. **They call her Tsugu, or Tsugu-mom, or Tsugutteru. That last one is only Moca though.

Like always, during their downtime on-base, they're wearing tan cargo pants with a black tank-top on and black combat boots. It's at that moment that The General walks in, surprising everyone except Moca.

**"Ladies, get dressed for the ceremony and meet us at the mess hall at 1200 hours." **Before she could turn around, Moca's grin grew.

_ **"Hai, ** _ **momma~"**

**"Moca, I told you not to call me that here. Do you need to have that lecture, again?"**

Moca's face paled quickly. **"No momma." **The tension broke as Mrs Aoba sighed and facepalmed. Clearing her throat, Ran got her attention.

**"General, may I ask what this ceremony is for?" **Looking surprised, Mrs Aoba took a moment. Finally, she said,

**"I was wondering why you were all undressed. I expected it from Moca, but not you Mitake-chan."** Ignoring Moca's half-hearted protest, she continues.** "Seems no one told you. You all are being assigned a Team and are being sent out into the field. I could tell you what team you're going to be in, but where's the fun in that?"** At that, Moca just rolled her eyes. Waving goodbye, The General stepped away and left the girls to get dressed. After some struggling, and Himari and Moca racing to get dressed, they all finish up, Tomoe laughing at the other two's antics and Tsugumi and Ran trying to tell them to stop, with no success. Their uniform is a mix of Blue and Red and Gold and White and Brown. The boots are long, thigh high boots with an inch heel, covering black tights with a red skirt that went to the top of their thighs, with a red long sleeve blouse covered up to the elbow by white dress gloves styled like gauntlets, a blue and gold tabard over top it belted down with a thin leather belt, topped off with a blue and gold and red beret.

After getting dressed, the group of girls practically vibrated in excitement to get to go out into the field. They'd been training and practicing for so long. Nervously, Ran grabbed Moca's hand. The seriousness of the situation was defined by Moca not making some joke or teasing Ran for being nervous, only squeezing her hand back in silent camaraderie. As they opened the doors to the mess hall, the first thing they noticed was they couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Ran, being the one with the best eyes, was the first to see that the room was filled with people in seats, with a raised platform in front of them, and a row of tables with people sitting at it, facing them. Not just any people, Ran noted, but some of the highest ranks in the military were there, including The General, The Lieutenant General, two Colonels and even the Brigadier General. Their parents. Something big was happening and no one told them enough to even get prepared for it. Taking a deep breath, and squeezing Moca's hand one last time, Ran let go and led her group to the stage and as they all arrived, they stood at attention, salute strong against their pounding hearts. Suddenly, a man stepped forward, a Private First Class, from the insignia on his shoulder. It was weird enough being in a room with a male, let alone a thousand of them, staring at them.

**"Ladies. Thank you for joining us. As I'm sure you have many questions, please save them for another time. We are all here for two reasons. Firstly, we are here to commend you for your hard work and dedication to improving not only your skills, but also to helping others on the base do so as well.' **At this, the crowd started clapping. The PFC raised his hand to silence them. **Something really weird is going on**, Ran thought, **A PFC would definitely not have the power to command all these people to quiet down like he just did.** Not trusting what was going on, Ran glared at the man.

**"The second reason we are all here is to support you on your ability to finally get out into the field, we know you have been waiting long, but I will assure you, that wait only assisted you. We know it must be strange to be surrounded by so many men on a women's base, but rest assured, we're here to celebrate you." **More applause, and even a few whistles, ring out. **"When you are called, step forward."**

The General's voice rang out, clear and loud, even for their large space, without the effect of yelling. **"Staff Sergent Mitake Ran, Callsign Qrow." **At this, Ran stepped forward and bowed, before returning to attention. **"Sergent Aoba Moca, Callsign Yukionna." **Hard eyes and smile gone, Moca stepped forward, repeating Ran. **"Corporal Uehara Himari, Callsign Stitch." **Like those before her, she steps forward and bows, returning to attention. **"Corporal Udagawa Tomoe, Callsign Red." **Again, a repetition. **"Lastly, but most certainly not least, Specialist Hazawa Tsugumi, Callsign Doe." **Nervous, shaking much like her callsign, she stepped forward and bowed.

**"I thank you all for arriving on such short notice," **The General says, shooting a glare to Ran's father, Lietenant General Mitake Ryouhei, who was right beside her. **"and with such little detail. We are here to assign you girls to a Team. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't something important. Truth be told, I wanted to let you girls go out years ago, but someone," **Aoba Ryoba trailed off for a second, as Ran's eyes caught the heel of her boot pressing into her father's shoe, who was doing a poor job hiding his pain. **"Wanted us to wait till the program was ready, and thus made you all wait so very long. Girls, we are assigning you as our first Special Operations Team of this base. Your callsign is Afterglow. Staff Sergent Mitake Ran, being the highest rank and most well suited to the job, we are assigning you as Fireteam Leader. In the field, if things come down to it, your word is law.**" Looking around a moment at each of them, to let it sink it, she followed with, **"Do I make myself clear, ladies?"**

Which was followed with a chorus of **"Yes General!" **from the girls.

**"You girls will have access to the top of the line gear. You deploy in two days, at 0600 hours. Use this time wisely. As you are now part of a Team, your restriction on the bar is lifted immediately. Celebrate tonight, but prepare in the morning. Understood?" **She asked with a smile. With a bright smile on their faces, they responded happily.

**"Yes General!"**

**\---**

*At the bar*

**"Ran-chan~ Share Moca's first drink with her~" **Moca said with her sleepy grin, holding up a bottle and two shot glasses. They sat together at the bar while Himari, Tsugumi, and Tomoe were sitting off at a table ordering food. Smiling, Ran nodded her head and said

**"Sure. It'll be both of our first drinks. I hope you've chosen something special." **For the first time in a long time, (too long in Ran's opinion), Moca gave Ran her real smile, a small, fragile, almost painful looking gentleness to it. Reaching out her hand, Moca laid hers ontop of Ran's left hand and set her thumb on top of Ran's ring finger, sending a jolt through her spine, making her heart race. **"She sure is." **Moca said, looking into Ran's fierce red eyes with her piercing teal ones.

**"You mean it?" **Ran said, confused. Moca's eyes cloud over for a second, then come back bright.

**"_Mouu~ _Ran-chan, that's what I said~ Are you sure you didn't sneak a drink while Moca-chan wasn't looking?" **Ran wanted to mention that there's no way she could have, when Moca was staring into her soul like she was. Sighing, she gave up and let it drop. Seeing Ran had left it be, Moca sat the glasses down, poured some of the clear liquid into them, and downed her shot. Then she watched Ran like the hunter she really was. With a smile, Ran downs the shot like Moca, but starts coughing, her face turning red. Looking up, she reads the label and almost yells.

**"Moca! You chose Whisky as our special drink?"**

Moca smiles her dopey smile. **"Mamma suggested it, just for you and me~ She even suggested something else~"**

**"What was it, Moca?"**

Pouring a shot into her own glass, Moca grabbed the collar of Ran's shirt, pushed her against the wall, slammed her hand on the wall, and stared into Ran's stunned eyes, as she put the glass up to Ran's lips, and tilted it back, making the stunned woman drink. As Ran started reacting, and looked like she was gonna try to spit it out or not drink it, Moca kissed her, pressing into her, pinning her into the wall.


	2. 2nd Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know people can breath through their noses when they kiss but 1) These beans have never had a date before, let alone kissed someone, and 2) It's hotter when they're outta breath from kissing.

Pulling back from the kiss, both of them panted for a moment, faces flushed from a mixture of the alcohol and the lack of oxygen. After having regained her breath, Ran was pissed.

**"What the hell Moca? Can you stop messing around for one second and be serious! You never answered my question!" **She didn't care that she was raising her voice, she was pissed that Moca had taken her first kiss as a joke, instead of from love. Shaking, Moca looked up at Ran, her eyes a cold steely determination.

**"Ran. I wasn't joking. I love you. I've loved you since we met, and every day, you show me a new side to love. Please, please tell me you feel the same way?" **Ran was so close that she could see the heartbreak that lie behind Moca's eyes at her perceived answer. Taking a deep breath, Ran's red eyes blazing with her emotions, she reached up and grabbed the back of Moca's hair, and tugged her into a fierce kiss, her fingers tangling in Moca's short locks, her other hand latching onto Moca's shirt. Lips and bodies pressed against each other like they hold some answer to the universe, not breaking the kiss until their lungs ached with a dull fire. Flipping them around, Ran pressed Moca up against the wall with a glare.

**"One, never doubt my love for you ever again, do you understand me?" **From Moca she received a flurry of flush-faced nods, and continued on. **"Two," **she said as she leaned in to Moca's ear, her lips almost brushing the silver haired girl's earlobe, her voice taking on a seductive husky quality. **"If you ever try to _kabedon_ me again, I will punish you. Do you understand, Moca?" **All she received from Moca was a embarrassed squeak, as she turned her face away. Ran didn't know where the courage to say and do these kinds of things came from, but she guessed it was the alcohol. But if taking the risk of embarrassing herself is the price to see Moca, of all people, embarrassed? Then it was well worth it.

**"_M-Mouu, _Ran-chan, who knew you could be so _doki-dokin?_ Poor 'ol Moca-chan's heart can't take much more of that." **Laughter from behind them broke the two girls out of their bubble, making Ran jump out of her skin.

**"Himari, you owe me twenty, I told you alcohol would loosen their lips!" **Looking behind them, they saw a grinning Tomoe, a shocked Himari, and a furiously blushing Tsugumi. Ran actually surprised herself, and everyone around her by straightening her back, stepping in front of Moca, looking Tomoe in the eye and saying

**"If any of you have a problem with who I love, you can kiss my ass. If you try to get in between us, I won't** **forgive you."** Suddenly, Ran felt hands on her shoulders, moving her back to the bar.

**"Ran~ You make Moca-chan feel like a princess, defending her honor like you did~ C'mon, lets go drink some more~" **Sighing some, Ran smiled and let her be lead away as the other three just watched the carnage unfold, Moca having almost demanded Ran try a large bunch of different alcohol to find what they both liked. Himari frowned as she handed Tomoe a few bills, but couldn't keep the smile off her face for more than a few moments. Walking back over to where the new couple was, they saw a man approach the girls at the bar. While the bar had a no guns rule, they had their handguns on them at all times, a rule The General made that overruled any standing base rule. Tomoe's hand instantly dropped to her holstered Glock 18, just in case the man were to try anything to her friends. Little did Tomoe and the others realize, but the man was trying to flirt with Moca, apparently not having seen the giant commotion they had made when they kissed.

Walking up to Moca, who was sitting on a chair at the bar, next to Ran, the man sat down and smiled at her. **"Well hey there cutie, not seen you around before, you new here?" **Well into her shots, and still showing no sign of mental regression due to the alcohol, just a lot of flushing to her face, replied.

**"New? Moca-chan isn't new, though she can tell you are. Moca-chan here has been here since birth!" **Was she being too loud? Eh, it was hard to tell in the noise that the bar had picked up over the past few hours.

**"Oh? So Moca-chan's your name? Well, Moca, lemme get you a drink, get to know you better, what do you say?"** It was at this that Ran had had enough. Their relationship was in its infancy, only a few hours old, and some part of her was still insecure in thinking that Moca only said she loved her out of pity. Growling, actually growling, Ran pulled Moca into her lap and glared at the man, so lost in her rage that she didn't hear Moca's cries of shock from having been tugged off her chair into the girl's lap.

**"Sorry kid," **Ran rumbled, her mouth next to Moca's ear, her deep slightly rough voice doing things to Moca's insides, clenching her around the waist as she kept glaring at the man. **"but she's taken, and I will not have her swept away by some greasy looking PFC." **Standing up, Ran pulled Moca with her and walked past the Private First Class man and went to leave the bar, and as she passed him, the man took a swing at her head with a knife, but the blow never landed. Blinking, he looked to his hand to see four of his fingers severed at the knuckle, bleeding profusely. The culprit: The girl he was flirting with. Instead of the bright, jovial, if a bit sleepy light in her eyes that drew him to her, there was a cold dead expanse of icy blue staring back at him. Looking down, he saw his severed fingers on the floor at her feet, blood still dripping from her knife. Through the shock, the only question he could ask was **"Why...?"** Giving the most joyless laugh he'd ever heard, she responded numbly.

**"Anyone who tries to hurt Moca-chan's precious Ran-chan will die. You're lucky I'm letting you off with a warning." **As he looked around, he saw the other girls those two were talking to earlier pointing pistols at him, each aiming for a different vital point.

**"I'd get outta here while I still could if I were you buddy. Touch either of those two and the bar's gonna have to be shut down tomorrow for cleaning, get my meaning?" **Tomoe said with a glare. Holding his hand, he sprinted out of the bar, going to the medical wing. Suddenly, they all heard a _thump_ as Moca's body dropped to the floor. Freaked out, they all rushed to her and Tsugumi checked her for any injuries and found none.

**"_Yokata_, It's just shock. That must've been really scary for her. Even though she acts tough, she's really fragile, she needs to take better care of herself. Tomoe, Himari, could you both please file the report to tell what happened here? Ran, take Moca back to your place, the bunks aren't gentle enough for her to recover on." **After a second, everyone started moving, doing their assigned tasks given to them by Momma-Tsugu. Grabbing Tomoe's hand and running out of the bar, Himari went to file the undoubtedly boring, but necessary paperwork over what happened. Ran bent down to pick up Moca's knife and secured it back inside its sheath, then, picked Moca up bridal style and left with her, taking her to her home an hour's drive away. She figured that Tsugu telling her to take her home had less to do with recovery time and more to do with not wanting Ran to murder the man who caused Moca to collapse. Her Moca-chan. As long as she stands, she won't let harm come to her.

\---

*A quiet hour-long ride later, inside Mitake Ran's house*

Sensations came back to Moca in waves. The plush fabric under her back, the heavy comforter draped over her, the clammy sweat on her palms, the throbbing of her head, the slight shaking of her body. Opening her eyes, she sees an unfamiliar ceiling, an unfamiliar room. Forcing herself to sit up, she doesn't recognize where she is. Panicking, she screams. Remembering the events that happened only a short time ago, in bits and pieces, she screams for Ran. **"Ran! Ran! Please!" **Suddenly there were footfalls, someone was sprinting to the room. The door burst open to show Ran in sweatpants and a white tanktop, carrying a glass.

**"Oh thank the gods you're awake! I was so worried about you Moca!"** Rushing over, she set the drink down on the bedside table and got onto the bed, kneeling, and pulled Moca into a tight hug. **"I...I was so scared that I'd lose you Moca. You scared the shit out of me!"** Moca could tell Ran was scared, her heart was pounding loudly, Ran having pressed Moca's head against her soft plump chest. Realizing where her head was, Moca blushed intensely.

**"R-Ran-chan, I'm happy you're okei. W-what happened?" **Sitting back on her thighs, Ran handed Moca the sweet green tea and explained to her what happened, first from her own viewpoint, then the information that she got from the other three. Nodding her head softly, she set down the cup and smiled, a full, brilliant smile that stole Ran's breath away. **"If it happens again, I'll protect Ran-chan. I'll always protect my Ran-chan." **Suddenly, Ran looked worried. She reached forward and wiped the tears that were on Moca's face. **"Huh? Moca-chan's leaking~ Oh nooooo~" **She said as she falls over Ran's lap, giggling. It turns out to be infectious, as soon, Ran joins in, laughing her heart out.

**"Don't ever do that again Moca. Got it?"**

**"_Mouu,_ Ran-chan, Moca-chan can promise nothing~"** Moca replied, with her usual, slothly grin back on her face.

**"Oh yeah? You'll promise me, or else."** As Ran said that, she glared at Moca. Not with hatred or anger, but serious determination.

**"Nooope~" **Moca replied, popping the 'p' and smirking. Suddenly, Ran got an idea.

**"That so? Looks like it's time for punishment then."** Moca's only thought was **Shit, now I'm really in trouble.** Without any further delaying, Ran's hand crashed down on Moca's ass, making a very satisfying sound as her hand connected, Ran realized. Not giving an inch, she continued to spank Moca, her noises changing from a squeak of surprise to barely restrained moans. After the tenth hit, Ran pulled Moca into her lap, making her straddle Ran, and gripped her chin in one hand and made her meet her eyes. **"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." **This earned Ran a very nice view of Moca blushing from her collarbone to her ears. Nodding, Moca responded.

**"_H-hai, _R-Ran. Moca-chan feels...funny."** Concerned, she leaned forward to touch their foreheads together.

**"Is it from the shock?"**

**"N-no. My tummy feels funny, from when you were..."** As she trails off, her face gets brighter and she hides her face in Ran's shoulder.

**"So you liked when I spanked you?" **A smirk. **"Good to know, _ko-usagi_." **Moca squeaks at the nickname. Getting up, Moca tries to run away, but Ran pounces on her as she reaches the door, pinning her into it face first, Moca's head turned to the side. Its then that Moca notices something strange pressing against her ass. She presses back against it, trying to figure out what it is, when Ran growls and grips Moca's hips, rumbling in her ear.

**"R-Ran-chan, the knife in your pocket is pressing against Moca-chan. Y-you should take it out so it doesn't hurt." **She only received a deep chuckle from Ran.

**"Moca, that's no knife. But, I guess you're too pure to get understand that. You try to act all big and tough, when you're just an innocent little girl."** Saying this, Ran presses in closer, and that feeling in her stomach intensifies, causing her to pant. **"Will you let me make love to you, Moca?" **She asks in what Moca determines to be a voice filled with lust-incarnate. Burying her face in her arms up against the door, she nods, whimpering, her hips pushing back of their own accord, causing her insides to heat up. Ran whispers in her ear **"_Zenbu misete yo, ko-usagi"_** Ran steps back, letting Moca turn to face her, noticing her knees almost giving out from how much the silver haired girl was shaking. Though this time, she knew the cause, and smirked. Blushing and looking down and away, Moca began to slowly strip, undoing her jacket buttons with shaking hands, taking multiple attempts to get one undone at times. Sliding her hands down, she unbuttons and unzips her cargo pants and lets them drop, stepping out of them a moment later.

**"Moca. Please, love, look at me." **This caused Moca to jump, being called 'love'. Turning her head, she locked eyes with the love of her life, standing in front of her. **"_Zenbu, ko-usagi. Zenbu." _**Blushing to a dangerous color of red, Moca nodded and pulled off her black bra and slowly sliding off her lacy black panties. Taking a deep breath, and preparing for the worst, she looked up to see absolute love and affection in her girlfriend's eyes. **"Moca, you look absolutely beautiful." **Able to ignore the burning in her body no longer, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Ran's neck and kissed her desperately. Surprised for no longer than a fraction of a second, Ran kissed her back, nipped her love's lip, causing Moca to open her mouth in a heated gasp, letting Ran slip her tongue into Moca's mouth, playing with her tongue and exploring her mouth, electricity shooting down her spine. As Moca recovered from the onslaught of her girlfriend's tongue, she tried fighting back, prove that she's the dominant one in the kiss, but was quickly overwhelmed by the pure force of Ran's tongue pinning hers down, dominating her tongue with her own.

Clawing desperately, Moca ended up ripping Ran's tank-top off her body, which earned her a huff of annoyance. **"Oh you little brat, you'll pay for that." **Hearing that, she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation of what's to come. Her brain comes to a halt when she realizes that Ran wasn't wearing a bra underneath her tank-top, her small b-cup breasts now standing out in firm defiance of the slight cold of the room they have been subjected to. Smirking, she grabs Moca's hand and brings it to the bulge in her sweatpants, as her hand rubs against it, it gives a twitch that steals Moca's breath. Through all the blood rushing through her ears southward, to the vibrating of her skin, one thing was made clear. The voice in the back of her head that screamed and begged and pleaded to have whatever it was in Ran's pants, and now. She needed it, like she needed air. Whimpering, Moca struggled for a second to pull Ran's sweatpants down, unintentionally dragging her panties down too. Poor Moca wasn't ready for what she saw. Thick, and long, and hot, and very agitated, Ran's cock nearly touched Moca's lips, a good eight inches away, having to have knelt to get Ran's sweatpants off. Gulping down the saliva that filled her mouth instantly at the sight, Moca stood up as Ran grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed.

**"Moca, I need you, so badly. Let me touch you, take care of you. I promise, I'll make you feel good." **Moca could only nod, having lost her speech from the sheer amount of overwhelming emotion she was currently experiencing. Rolling on top of her girlfriend, Ran set about kissing Moca's neck, delighted to hear the happy moans that earned. A little nervous, sure, Ran however had no doubts who she wanted to share such a special and intimate moment with. Kissing Moca deeply, gently one last time, she looked at her love. Laid beneath her, slightly sweaty, out of breath, and flush red down to her collarbone. Red really looks good on Moca, Ran realized. Kissing back down to her neck, Ran nipped her and got a squeal in return, so she set out leaving plenty of hickeys on the soft pale plane of Moca's neck and throat, reveling in the loud moans that earned her. She continued leaving kisses and hickeys down her collarbone and visited her breasts, licking her nipple while playing with the other one, twisting it slightly to earn those oh so sweet squeals she so coveted. She made sure to leave an excess of hickeys on her breasts. No one was going to take what's hers. Suddenly, Moca's ears picked up on Ran mumbling to herself. **"Mine, mine, you're all mine Moca. I'm yours and you're all mine."** This continued, like a mantra, until she got to the crease that separated her thighs from the source of her heat. The gentle licks up the canted plane of her hips made her cry out.

**"A-Ah! Ran! I'm all yours! Please! I love you! I'm yours!" **Ran felt her chest puff up in a bit of pride in making her girlfriend cry out without having directly touched her soaking heat yet. Smiling, she dipped down and gave a short lick to Moca's pussy, earning another moan. Using her thumbs to spread her love open, Ran ran her tongue between her lips and straight up to Moca's clit, causing Moca's hips to cant down directly onto Ran's tongue. At this point, Ran realized Moca's moans were muffled. Agitated, she looked up to see Moca using a pillow to muffle her moans.

**Oh hell no, she is not going to deprive me of hearing those sweet little sounds of hers.** Climbing back up, she pulled the pillow from Moca's grip with one hand and grasped her chin, and subsequently, surprised face, in her other hand. **"Don't muffle yourself. I want to hear all the pretty little noises you make." **This earned her a whimper in return.

**"B-but Ran-chan, t-the neighbors will hear." **This caused Ran to smirk that sexy, confident smirk that Moca absolutely loved.

**"Good. Let them hear. I want everyone to know who you belong to, Moca. Muffle yourself again and I'll bring you to the edge and stop. Is that clear?" **Seeing her nod her head rapidly, Ran threw the pillow to the floor, setting the other pillow on her bed underneath Moca's head and kissed her gently. Kissing back down at, she realizes, is probably an impatient pace, she went right back where she belonged, between her love's thighs. Licking her clit roughly, Ran's tongue did quick little circles around it, causing Moca to squirm and moan. Licking roughly and quickly earned her more squeals and Moca's hands gripping her hair, pushing her face deeper into her pussy, hips bucking up to meet Ran's tongue. Deciding she needed to up the ante, Ran pushed two fingers slowly through her entrance after getting them slicked up with Moca's juices. She went slowly, so she didn't hurt her sweet little Moca, her knuckles finally stopping her from going any further, Moca's walls clamping down on them, trying to make sure the intruders never left. She pulled her fingers out to a very distressed whine from the girl beneath her, and so she shoved them back in, making a quick pace with her tongue and a quicker pace with her fingers. Soon, she felt Moca's walls spasming around her fingers, and with a harsh suck on her clit, Moca came, screaming Ran's name, Ran using her tongue to help Moca through the waves of her orgasm.

Sitting up, smirking, and panting hard after Moca released her hair, she looked over Moca's limp form. Sweaty, flushed, and covered in love bites, she was the definition of beauty. **"Gods Moca, you're so beautiful."** With a wince, she could feel her own arousal painfully making itself known, her erection bobbing with her heavy panting. Noticing this, Moca sat up slowly, with a blissful smile on her face. She reached her hand out and gently stroked Ran's cock, earning a surprised grunt from her lover. Quickly gaining speed as she gained confidence, she started smearing the precum that dripped steadily out of Ran's cock, lubricating her for what she desperately needed.

**"Moca-chan wants to make her Ran-chan feel good too." **As she said this, she stroked Ran's cock harder with one hand, earning herself a moan, and with her other hand, brought Ran's hand to her pussy, and suddenly it connected for Ran. She was asking her to take Moca's first time.

**"M-Moca, are you sure you're ready? That's...a big step. I don't want to hurt you."** Looking into her lover's red eyes, Moca simply smiled.

**"Ran-chan will never hurt me. Please, Ran, I need it. I need you inside me." **Ran could see the lust and the desperation and the love in Moca's eyes, so she nodded. Moca bent over, ass in the air, chest and face pressed into the bed, pillows underneath her head, pussy on full display for her Ran. The sight earned a gruff growl, which stirred something inside Moca, something she couldn't quite place, that made her mewl in response to her lover's vocal appreciation. Eyes blown wide with lust, Ran mounts Moca, pressing her swelled cockhead against Moca's lower lips, rubbing her cock through them to gather up lubrication. Slowly, she pressed her cockhead against Moca's entrance and pushed. It took a lot of patience and some pushing, but she grunted when the widest part of her head was through. Giving Moca a bit to get used to the sensation and width, Ran started pushing again, slowly coming to hilt inside her love, her head pressing against something round and squishy.

The moment Ran's cock pressed against the entrance to her cervix, Moca screamed her name and pressed her ass back against her lover to take as much of her cock as she could, causing her head to press firmly against that little ring of muscle separating Ran's cock from Moca's womb. **"Fuck, Moca, you're so tight and warm. Gods, you're wet for me, aren't you baby? I wanna fill you up, make you a mother, see you swell with our little ones!"** Ran saying all these things caused Moca's walls to tighten up, her body shaking like a leaf in the wind. The increased tightness caused Ran to pull almost all the way out and hilt roughly back into Moca, setting a brutal pace for her rutting into her girlfriend. This pace lasted a good while, both girls moaning their bliss at their sweet union to the heavens, but eventually Ran felt her climax approaching, an unstoppable wave of pleasure quickly approaching.

Moca slammed her hips back in time with Ran's thrusts, screaming giddily. **"Ah~ Ran~ Yes! Fuck me! Pound me! Breed me! Fuck!" **Hearing this activated something in the most primal part of Ran's brain, making her turn the speed and roughness up to eleven, drilling into her love with relentless passion. Reaching down, she roughly pinched and rubbed and pulled Moca's clit. **"Moca! I-C-Close!, Together!" **After one final slam, Moca came, her walls constricting around the massive intruder inside her, Ran hilted into her, her cockhead having punched through the intrusion in the way, shooting load after hot and heavy load directly into Moca's womb, both girls crying with pleasure and bliss, finally connected as one.


End file.
